Flowers For You
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —Miraxus. [REVISED] "I can't touch flowers, you know that." A melancholic look fell upon her face as she said it, and she bowed her head resignedly, not wanting to look him in the eye. He noticed this and said with indifference, "It doesn't have to be real ones, you know." [Pre-canon] [Note: May possibly be OOC]


**A/N:** The revised version. Hope you guys will like it better than the first one. :)

* * *

**Flowers For You**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

SHE LOOKED AT HIM in mild surprise. "What? You want to spar with _me_?" she asked, eyeing the blond-haired teenager who was leaning against the wall, looking at her with an air of nonchalance.

"I won't repeat what I said," he said monotonously.

She huffed in annoyance. "Fine. But I warn you, I won't go easy on you just because you're that old geezer's grandson."

As soon as she said it, a dark look came upon his face and her eyes widened slightly.

"I am not anyone's grandson," he said quietly, though she could detect a hint of anger in his voice.

Feeling a bit intimidated but too proud to admit it, she changed the subject. "Okay… so can we get this over with already? I'm hungry."

He straightened up. "All right. This'll be quick."

* * *

-;-

* * *

THEY WERE SURPRISINGLY ON par with each other. It had already been two hours and the victor had not yet been declared.

She was panting heavily, clutching her right shoulder in pain. "No wonder… you're S-Class… too…" she breathed out.

He wasn't in good condition either. "Why? Were you underestimating me?"

She smirked haughtily. "Of course I was… idiot."

He scowled at her. "You have the gall to insult me when you can barely even stand."

"Ha! Look who's talking. You yourself are limping!"

He shot her a glare. She stared at him triumphantly, feeling very satisfied with herself that she was able to push him this far.

"Anyway, why do you want to spar with me?" she asked conversationally, taking out some bandages from her pocket and wrapping them around her wound.

He arched an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised at her sudden friendliness. "Because you're… skilled," he said slowly, apparently not used to talking much with people.

After dressing her wound, she handed out the rest of her bandages towards him. "Here," she offered.

He took it from her, and as he did, their fingertips brushed, sending a tiny tingle of electricity through her. Frowning, she tried to comprehend this foreign feeling and sent a glance at him. He was looking at her, and the look in his eyes told her that he had felt the same thing, too.

"…Thanks," he said briskly before awkwardly trying to wrap the bandages around the significantly large bruise on his leg. She still had some wounds on other parts of her body, which meant that both of them really did a number on each other.

After a moment of staring, she finally gave in (though with occasional mutterings under her breath about things that could have made him electrocute her in an instant if he heard) and grabbed the bandages, albeit not harshly. She then proceeded to wrap them around his bruise.

She didn't know much about tending to wounds, but she knew a little by watching Lisanna cleaning her up after a particularly good brawl with Erza. Her little sister, though young, was knowledgeable in this kind of field, not her.

"You sure you're doing that right?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up and have a little faith."

After a moment, she finished, and she regarded her work proudly. "There," she said, her sapphire eyes lighting up.

He looked at her. "You should smile more often," he said hesitantly, but disinterest mostly coloured his tone.

"I do smile," she said, slightly offended.

"You smirk. That's not a smile," he pointed out.

She frowned. "It's hard to smile when there's absolutely nothing to smile about."

His lips parted slightly as if he were about to say something, but then a sudden gust of wind blew past them, causing the daisies in the field to be blown away. One landed deftly on his neck, and one promptly fell on her hair.

Silently, he took the daisy in his hand, its petals tickling his skin, and inspected it closely. "It sure is pretty," he muttered.

A wide smirk curled her lips. "Who'd have thought that you have a fascination for flowers, huh, Dreyar?"

"I don't. And quit calling me that. You're just a kid."

She bristled at that. "I'm thirteen!"

"Still a kid." His eyes landed on her hair. "Oi, you got one there."

Grumbling in annoyance, she grabbed the daisy form her hair and looked at it briefly before it suddenly turned black.

He watched in mild surprise. "It withered," he stated flatly.

She avoided his gaze. "That's because demons can't touch flowers," she mumbled.

"But you're not in your demon form," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if I'm in my demon form or not. I've used my magic almost everyday that it had partly fused with me."

After that, silence blanketed the field except for the gentle rustle of the leaves.

Having come to a decision in his thoughtful state, he walked over to her wordlessly, and, to her surprise, tucked his daisy behind her ear. As expected, it withered almost instantly.

"I told you already," she said exasperatedly. "I can't touch flowers, you know that." A melancholic look fell upon her face as she said it, and she tried hard to hide it from him. She wasn't about to let him see her looking so vulnerable.

Unfortunately, he noticed this and said with indifference, "It doesn't have to be real ones, you know."

Then, he turned his back on her and left, leaving her to wonder what he was talking about.

* * *

-;-

* * *

SHE OPENED THE DOORS to the guild the next day, feeling fired up for another brawl with Erza.

While she was marching over to her rival, she spotted him in her path, and she unconsciously slowed down her pace.

"Nice spar yesterday," she grunted in acknowledgement to him. Then, apparently deciding that he wasn't going to acknowledge her back with a reply, she prepared to walk past him.

But then he surprised her by grabbing her arm, albeit gently. The touch of his skin on her own sent warmth flooding through her. Despite this, she looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was about to say to her.

"What?" she asked, and she was surprised at how her voice came out of her lips. Her tone was like a soft whisper, something that she didn't know she was capable of.

Looking into her eyes for a moment, he reached into his pocket and took out a flower bracelet. It was made of yellow paper and seemed nicely made. "Here." He placed it on her hand. "Now it won't wither."

And he walked off, leaving her staring at the bracelet in her hand. It was… kind of sweet of him to do this for her, yet it made her confused. Why would he make her something like this?

"_You should smile more often."_

His words to her back at the field came to mind. Absently, she slipped the bracelet into her arm and looked at the direction to where he was leaning against the wall, apparently listening to music from his headphones.

"Hmph," she muttered. "At least just wait for me to say thank you, jerk."

Despite this, her lips curled up into a soft, gentle smile.

* * *

-;-

* * *

EIGHT YEARS HAD PASSED, and she still wore that bracelet. It reminded her of sunflowers, and sunflowers somehow radiated a cheerful aura. Whenever she looked at the yellow paper flowers, she felt the urge to smile.

"What're you staring at?"

Her head jerked towards the source, and when she saw who it was, she smiled sweetly. "Welcome back," she greeted warmly.

He stared into her eyes. "You really have changed," he muttered. "Sometimes it's kind of hard to believe."

"Have you forgiven yourself yet?" she asked.

"No… I can't seem to."

"Well, you have to," she admonished gently.

"…How? It's been two years, and it still lingers in my mind. How do I know that they—including you—have already forgiven me?"

She leaned towards him, lifting her arm to show him the bracelet. "The day you gave me this," she said softly, "was the day when I realized what your personality really is. Deep inside, you're a good person, Laxus. You just don't know that you are."

He gave her a wry smile. "Really, Mirajane?"

"I forgave you two years ago, and I will do it again and again if that's what it takes." She stared at the bracelet fondly. "You made me smile back then. I'll never forget that."

"I… made you smile?" His voice was tinged with disbelief.

"Yes, you did." She turned to him, her eyes shining. "And now it's my turn."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I kinda got this idea when I saw the bracelet Mirajane was wearing. It sort of looks like yellow paper flowers, right? Though I'm not really sure, but what the heck, I already wrote this, so... Sorry if it's lame or full of mistakes. I just wanted to share this.

**NOTE:** Whewww. Finally finished the revised version. Was it lame? Was it… I don't know, lamer than the first one? XD Anyway, Christmas is fast approaching, so I'd better wish you all a very merry Christmas! :)


End file.
